Pallet Pokécare Center
by WillowBlueJay17
Summary: No one saw it coming. Not his family, not his friends, not even Ash Ketchum himself. After all, who would? Who would have ever thought that Ash Ketchum would go into the daycare business? A lighthearted Pokémon AU in which Ash goes through the adventures and many misadventures that come with taking care of other people's Pokémon. CHAPTER 3 HAS BEEN UPLOADED!
1. Ready For Business

Hello there everyone! Remember little old me? Yeah, look who's back with a brand new story! Before I go any further, let me assure you that I have not given up on "A Father's Duty" or "The Pallet Boys". It's just that a mixture of procrastination, college, upcoming finals, upcoming MCATs, home life, and other stuff has kept me from working on them. Hopefully, this story will help me get back into the spirit of things.

Now, the person behind this Pokémon AU story idea is a wonderful person named Tifamex, who you can find both on deviantArt and Tumblr. Tifamex made up the idea of Ash running a daycare. With Tifamex's permission, I decided to try making a fanfic based on the idea. I don't know how often I'll be able to update, due to the abovementioned reasons I haven't updated my other two stories, but I hope to update again soon!

There's still stuff that I'm not too certain on concerning this story and other stuff I have in mind might change. The biggest thing is the universe this will take place in. It's an AU, but I plan to write it mostly based off of the anime universe, unlike "The Pallet Boys", which takes place in a combined anime/game universe. But that may be subject to change. Also, this story doesn't really have a "plot". It's another series of drabbles I suppose, except I'm going to do my best to keep it in chronological order…Anyways, I hope you stick around and join me on this adventure!

Oh, and by the way, whenever I mention currency in this story, the currency is based on the Japanese yen, since Kanto is based on Japan. Just want to make that clear.

So let's get right into this!

Disclaimer: Still not owning any Pokémon series…That hasn't changed a bit.

* * *

It was the start of a perfect summer morning in Pallet Town. The sun was shining, the sky was bright blue and clear. It was comfortably warm, a light breeze blowing through the town. The Pidgeys were chirping as they flew through the neighborhood. People of all ages were strolling about, some hanging out with their Pokémon. All in all, it was a lovely day to play, do some errands, get some work done…

Or even start a business…

At the Ketchum residence, there was one young man who had exactly that in mind.

* * *

"Alright, buddy! How do I look?"

Pikachu, who had been waiting patiently atop his trainer's bed, turned in the direction of the voice.

Ash Ketchum stood proudly before Pikachu. He was dressed rather simply in a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black and red fingerless gloves, and blue and black sneakers. He also wore a light blue apron, something that people in the job he was entering into usually wear, with a small and adorable picture of a smiling Pikachu sewn into it right over his heart.

Pikachu jumped off the bed and circled Ash a couple times, looking over how his trainer looked. Pikachu then noticed that Ash hadn't tied his apron properly in the back. Instead, he had just created a disastrous looking knot.

"Yeah, I know," Ash chuckled sheepishly when Pikachu pointed at it, "I'll ask Mom to fix it up for me. But I look good, right?"

Pikachu tilted his head and stared at Ash, a small frown on his face. Ash recognized that look anywhere.

"Something's off, isn't it?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded slowly, "I think so too."

As Ash took a look in a nearby mirror, trying to figure out just what was missing from his outfit, Pikachu let out a cry and went over to the nearby dresser. Ash dodged this way and that as Pikachu went through the drawers, tossing out clothes in all directions.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he ducked to avoid a pair of jeans, "What're you-?"

Ash was cut off as a pair of underwear hit him in the face. As he flung the garment off, Pikachu called his attention over to the bed.

There, sitting in a neat row, were all the hats that Ash had worn during his travels to regions around the world. Ash looked at the hats fondly, memories of places he had visited and people he had met washing over him.

"You're right, buddy," Ash grinned, patting his messy as ever hair, "I won't look right without a hat. But which one?"

"Ash, are you-? Oh my!"

Delia Ketchum stood in the doorway, staring at the mess in Ash's room with surprise.

"I'll fix it up before I leave," Ash promised.

Mrs. Ketchum shook her head, a smile on her face, as she entered the room. She gently turned Ash around.

"Not before I fix this," she said as she got to work undoing the massive knot Ash had tied. Mrs. Ketchum glanced over to the corner of the room where a couple of bags sat, "…To think that you're actually moving out…"

"I'm not going far away, Mom," Ash assured her, recognizing that tone in her voice, "I'll just be on the other end of town. It's better for me to live there, you know."

"I know that," Mrs. Ketchum replied, as she tied a neat ribbon to replace the knot. She nodded, satisfied with the ribbon, before noticing the hats on the bed, "Are you trying to choose one?"

"Well, I'm not me without a hat," Ash said, thanking his mom for the help before going back to staring at the hats.

Mrs. Ketchum grabbed the red and white hat Ash had worn during his journey in Kalos and placed it atop his head.

"This one will work," she smiled, "It works the best with your clothes. And a young man has to look good to attract customers."

Ash adjusted his hat, enjoying the familiar feeling of wearing it, as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. Mrs. Ketchum felt her eyes starting to water as she remembered that excited little ten year old who had left Pallet Town with a grumpy Pikachu by his side.

"To think my baby boy has grown up so much," she said wistfully.

"Mom, I'm twenty years old," Ash laughed, "I'm not a baby anymore."

"But you'll always be my baby…Right?"

Ash saw the tears welling up in his mother's eyes. He smiled gently before walking over to her and giving her a tight hug, Pikachu joining in by patting Mrs. Ketchum's hair.

"Always, Mom…"

* * *

After fixing his hat once more and giving his mother one more hug to ease her worries, Ash grabbed his bags and, with Pikachu on his shoulder, set off down the road. Ash couldn't stop himself from smiling widely and occasionally laughing.

He had waited quite a while for this moment, after all.

As Ash set off towards his destination on the other end of town, he would wave and greet some of the people he knew, who wished him luck. He also noticed a few other whispering about him and pointing in his direction. These people looked confused and sometimes shocked. Ash could understand that.

After all, if someone had told him a few years ago that he would be doing what he was planning to do, he probably would have died laughing.

You see, several years back, Ash done it…He had managed to win a major League Championship. Ash quickly realized that being a Champion of a major League was quite different than being the Champion of the Orange League or the Battle Frontier. He had finally become qualified to face off against the regional Elite Four and the current Champion.

Ash used a lot of hard work, training, strategy, practice, and a healthy dose of his patented luck and creativity against those guys…Ah, but that's a story for another time.

For the next few years, Ash traveled to many more regions and revisited some of the old ones he had been to. He took part in many competitions and battled against all kinds of trainers, Elite Four members, and the occasional Champion or two, experiencing varying degrees of success in those battles.

Then, when Ash was sixteen years old, he had quite an interesting encounter in a certain region. What that encounter was, no one ever knew. Ash insisted on keeping it a secret for some reason. All anyone knew was that this encounter really affected Ash. The young Champion made his way back to Pallet Town and announced that he had a new goal in mind.

Ash Ketchum was going to run his own Pokémon daycare center.

The absolutely flabbergasted reactions from everyone he told, the reactions from a couple of his old rivals, Gary especially, being the greatest, did nothing to deter Ash from his newfound dream. In fact, the only reasons it took Ash four years to get the daycare running were two very important things.

Money and education.

Money for the land, money to build the center, money for the furniture and equipment, money for painting, money for one of those Pokémon Transfer machines you usually find in the average Pokémon Center, money for food, medicine, toys…Just getting his daycare center started was going to cost Ash quite a sum, an amount that his earnings as a Champion alone couldn't handle. Ash had to do several odd jobs, competitions, and other tasks to get the amount needed…

He also spent those four years going through the classes he needed to in order to get the license to run a daycare. After all, not just anyone can be trusted to take care of Pokémon, especially baby Pokémon, who were the most common guests at daycares. One had to learn about different types of food preferred by certain Pokémon, different medicines for different illnesses, certain Pokémon had to be handled in a particular way, what to do concerning Pokémon Eggs. Then, there was also stuff to be learned on dealing with trainers, running a daycare, rules and regulations, codes…

Ash, who had never been book smart, found this obstacle in his path to getting his own daycare to be an utter nightmare. If it wasn't for the help of several of his old friends, particularly Brock, Cilan, Serena, several of his friends from the Contest field, primarily May and Dawn, and the occasional advice from the Nurse Joys in the nearby cities, Ash probably would've lost his chance of fulfilling his dream within the first couple weeks of the classes. Although he could have done without all the teasing Gary put him through "for old time's sake" whenever the guy helped Ash out with studying for tests…But what was done was done, and Ash had received his license.

"We worked really hard to get here," Ash told Pikachu as the pair got to the part of Pallet Town where the houses were few and far between, "But starting today, the Pallet Pokécare Center will be up and running!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried excitedly.

The cry got Ash energized as well. Gripping his bags extra tightly, the trainer took off running, the center that he would now call home rather close. He sprinted down the road…The center would be in sight any second now…

The second Ash spotted his daycare center, he came to a sudden halt, the bags slipping out of his hands and Pikachu nearly falling off his shoulder. Ash barely noticed this, his eyes trained forward, his jaw having dropped open.

There it was…The Pallet Pokécare Center…The place he had worked tirelessly for the past four years for…

The place that looked nowhere near ready to open.

The mailbox was lying on the ground near the pathway that was only partially done. Most of the building, which was a bit smaller than Professor Oak's lab, was constructed. But there were some parts that weren't finished, none of the roof tiles were in place, a couple of the windows weren't put in, The sign that was supposed to go above the doorway was lying on the ground unfinished, and none of it was painted. Only half of the fence that was supposed to surround the house and the large play area in the back was built. In fact, from what Ash could see of the backyard, none of the play equipment was set up, the pool was dug but not filled, and the trees that he had ordered were not planted. Off to the side of the road, all of the furniture he ordered was sitting on the grass, along with pots of the flowers his mother had suggested to be planted around the center.

There was no way this place could open yet.

Ash saw that, just a few feet away from the unfinished building, was a group of men, the workers who had assured Ash the center would be ready. Next to the group was a man dressed in a suit and holding a clipboard, the man who was supposed to inspect the building and give Ash the okay to open the daycare.

"Hey!" Ash called as he marched to the leader of the workers, "What's going on? You guys promised me you'd be done today!"

"And we would be," the leader said, before adding with a crooked smirk, "_If_ you had paid us in full. We made a bargain, you pay us the full amount and we'll finish the place."

"I _did_ pay you guys!" Ash said angrily, remembering the whole discussion.

"You paid us for most of the work," the leader continued, pulling out a packet and flipping through the pages, "But, according to our contract, you still owe us this much."

The leader held out the contract, which Ash took nervously. He and Pikachu both glanced at the number that was circled in red at the bottom of the page.

"_Six million_?" Ash yelled in shock, Pikachu covering his ears from the loud yell, "There's no way I owe you guys that much! This wasn't in the contract you showed me!"

"Do you have proof this wasn't there before?"

Ash gritted his teeth. He knew for sure he didn't owe the workers any money. He knew for a fact that this extra sum wasn't in the contract they had shown him all those months ago. It was precisely to avoid a situation like this that Ash had dragged Gary, who had been visiting Pallet at the time and who had a tendency for spotting the little details, with him to the contract discussion. Gary had told Ash to take the contract but the workers had managed to convince Ash it was safer that they hold onto it…

"Well, no money means no work," the leader said as he took the contract and turned to his workers, "Alright, we're leaving."

As the group left, leaving Ash glaring after them, Pikachu jumped off his trainer's shoulder, his cheeks sparking.

"Don't bother, Pikachu," Ash told the Pokémon, "Those jerks aren't worth it."

"Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash turned to face the building inspector, who was staring at him sternly.

"You do realize there's no way I can clear this building with the condition it's in, don't you?" he asked.

"I know," Ash groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Pika-pi…" Pikachu muttered as Ash stared at the unfinished building.

Ash had no idea how much finishing the building would cost if he hired another company. There was definitely no way he would be raising six million any time soon…Ash could just hold off on his grand opening for a few more weeks…

Or…

"Well, Mr. Ketchum, whenever this building is ready to go, you can call-"

"Wait!" Ash interrupted, "Can you come back in a few hours?"

"A-a few hours?" the inspector repeated.

"I said that I would open this center today!" Ash insisted determinedly, "So I'll definitely get it ready to open today! Or my name isn't Ash Ketchum!"

"Pikachu!" the Electric Mouse Pokémon cried out, giving the inspector the same fiery look that his trainer was.

The inspector looked back and forth between the two before letting out a sigh.

"I've got a couple other buildings to inspect," he said, glancing at his watch, "It's 8:30…If you can get this place ready by seven, I'll check it out. Otherwise, we'll have to reschedule."

After the inspector left, Ash and Pikachu went in to check out how the inside of the center looked. To Ash's amazement, the inside looked much better than the outside.

"At least they set up the Pokémon Transfer machine," Ash said, spotting the machine against the wall next to the counter. Ash tested the light switch, surprised when the lights flickered on, "And we've got electricity, there's that…"

"Pika-pi!"

Ash jumped over the counter and went to the back room, the kitchen. Pikachu was turning the faucets on, the water flowing smoothly from them.

"We've got running water too," Ash sighed in relief, "Alright Pikachu, keep an eye on things for a minute…I'm gonna get some reinforcements."

* * *

"My, we have a lot of work to do…"

"Don't remind me, Mom…"

Mrs. Ketchum, her hands full of her gardening tools, stared at the unfinished center with a mixture of nervousness and amusement. Her Mr. Mime was already heading for the place, broom in hand. Ash, his own hands holding various other tools, turned to the rest of his reinforcements, namely a good number of the Pokémon he had caught, all of whom were carrying some kind of tool.

"Alright guys, we have until seven to get this place ready!" he informed them, "Let's do this!"

The group let out a loud cheer and got to work.

* * *

"Ow!" Ash yelled as he accidentally hit his thumb with the hammer for the fifth time.

Ash felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his Kingler raising its giant claw.

"No, Kingler!" Ash cried, grabbing the claw, "You'll break it if you use that!"

Kingler paused for a moment before lifting the smaller claw and tapping it against the nail, driving it in with one hit.

"…That'll work…"

Corphish suddenly came up to Ash, jumping excitedly. Ash chuckled at the Water type's eagerness as he picked up a couple nails.

"Alright, Corphish, you can join in too."

* * *

Gliscor and Donphan were making quick work of the pathway in the front of the house. Gliscor would pour the cement and place the stones on the pathway. Donphan's job was to stomp the stones properly into place.

Near them, Bulbasaur and Snivy were painting the fence that Ash had finished building earlier. The pair was having an easy time with it with the help of their Vine Whip attacks.

Unfortunately, Donphan, who wanted to make things go faster, tried to do so by using Rollout. It worked…but Donphan didn't notice Snivy placing a paint can near its path.

For those who are wondering, white is definitely not Donphan's color…

* * *

"You guys be careful up there!" Ash called up to the Pokémon that were on the roof.

Noctowl and Staraptor were bringing the tiles up to the roof, where Buizel and Infernape were securing them in place. The Pokémon yelled back to Ash to reassure him that they were fine.

"No, Heracross!"

Ash headed to the backyard upon hearing his mother's yell. He took a quick look over to where Sceptile, Pignite, and Torkoal were arranging the play equipment before making his way over to his mother, who was glaring up at one of the berry trees he and Torterra had planted before.

"Heracross," Ash groaned, seeing the Pokémon up in the tree holding several of the flowers Mrs. Ketchum was supposed to be planting, "You're supposed to be helping to plant to the flowers, not hoarding them…"

Heracross looked a little disappointed as it slowly came down from the tree.

"Tell you what," Ash chuckled, patting the Pokémon's head, "I'll take you to the flower fields near this place if you do a good job helping my mom with these flowers. How about that?"

Heracross immediately perked up at that and rushed to do its job.

"Ah, I remember when I used to promise you I'd take you to visit Professor Oak's lab if you ate all your vegetables," Mrs. Ketchum sighed.

* * *

"Bayleef, are you sure you can lift me?" Ash asked, paint can in one hand and a brush in the other as Bayleef wrapped her vines around Ash's waist, "I'm not as little as I used to be."

"Bay!" the Pokémon cried out as, with just a bit of effort, she lifted Ash up towards the top of the house.

"I should've known better than to doubt you!" Ash shouted down, "You're really strong, Bayleef!"

Bayleef, happy at the compliment, began to dance.

"Huh? No, wait a min-"

At the sound of a splash, Bayleef stopped and looked up. Ash stared down at her, his body covered in red paint.

"Think you can save the dancing for later?"

* * *

"Hey, nice job, Boldore. You too, Unfezant," Ash said, patting the pair as he looked into the pool.

Boldore's job had been to set up the stones at the bottom of the pool so that different parts of the pool were at different depths. Unfezant placed the nets between these different sections so that Pokémon wouldn't accidentally swim into a part that was too deep for them.

"Alright, you two know what to do," Ash told Totodile and Oshawott.

The two Water types proceeded to use Water Gun in order to fill the pool up. Within a couple minutes, the pool was filled with crystal clear water.

"Nice work!" Ash praised.

Oshawott puffed up at that, while Totodile started to dance, getting slightly carried away and accidentally knocking Oshawott into the pool.

* * *

"Leavanny, you okay in here?" Ash asked, taking a break from helping his mom and the other Pokémon move in furniture to check on the nursery room.

Ash spotted his Leavanny carefully rearranging a bunch of pillows and blankets in one part of the room. He looked over and saw just how neat everything was.

"Wow, you did a great job," Ash said, impressed. He spotted a bunch of leaf hoods that Leavanny had a tendency to make sitting on a shelf, "Hey, did you make these for the baby Pokémon that'll come?"

Leavanny nodded at that, picking up a rather large leaf that Ash wasn't sure where the Pokémon had gotten from.

"I'll make sure to have them wear these!" Ash told the Pokémon with a smile, imagining how adorable the little ones would look with the leaf hoods on.

Suddenly, Leavanny put the large leaf around Ash's head. After a few snips, Leavanny stepped back, looking pleased at the leaf hood he had made for Ash. The Champion laughed as he felt the hood.

"Does it suit me?"

* * *

Ash peeked into the kitchen, where Pikachu was rearranging the food in their proper cabinets and in the fridge.

"Hey, buddy," Ash greeted, "I've barely seen you all day. Hard at work, huh?"

"Pikachu…" the Pokémon yawned.

"We're almost done here," Ash said with his own yawn, rubbing Pikachu's head, "Hang on a little while longer."

* * *

At 6:59PM, the group managed to put the finishing touches on the center. At seven o' clock sharp, the inspector showed up. The absolutely exhausted humans and Pokémon waited outside for the inspector's verdict.

After about an hour, the man came out and approached Ash.

"I don't think I've ever seen a building go from a disaster to practically spotless in less than a day," he said with a somewhat disbelieving tone. The man handed Ash a framed certificate, "Well, Mr. Ketchum, it looks like you guys are all set."

"We did it, guys!" Ash cheered as the inspector left, "The Pallet Pokécare Center is open for business!"

The Pokémon all let out a cry…before promptly collapsing in a pile, fast asleep.

"Did I work them too hard?" Ash wondered worriedly, gently petting Pikachu, who had also fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Honey, they wouldn't work that hard if you weren't doing so too," Mrs. Ketchum reassured her son, "I have half a mind to join them…It's been quite a long day."

"Tell me about it," Ash sighed as he slowly placed Pikachu atop Torterra. The trainer picked up a hammer that was covered in red paint, "My muscles are all sore…Man, it's day one and things already went wrong."

"Ash Ketchum, that better not be a giving up tone I'm hearing," Mrs. Ketchum warned him.

"Of course not," Ash answered, "It's just that we've only just opened and I already needed so much help."

"Nothing wrong with that. You were in trouble and you immediately asked for help. I think that's an excellent quality for someone who's running a daycare."

"…Thanks, Mom."

"Well," Mrs. Ketchum said as she carefully woke up Mr. Mime, "I guess we should head back. Should I wake the others too?"

"No, let them rest," Ash said with a wave of his hand, "I'll take care of them."

"You'd also better take care of yourself, young man…And make sure to wash up!"

Ash looked over all the red paint he was covered in and chuckled. He waved farewell to his mother before looking at his resting Pokémon affectionately.

"You guys always help me when I need you…Thanks…"

At the sound of a crunch, Ash looked over and saw a young girl walking down the road, a female Nidoran by her side.

"Hi there!" Ash greeted with a wave.

The girl took one look at Ash and froze in place, her face becoming white. What Ash didn't realize was how things looked from the girl's perspective.

To the girl, there was a man wearing a strange thing around his head, covered in red stains, holding a hammer that also had red stains. To the side was a pile of Pokémon, lying motionless on the ground, some of whom were also covered in stains.

With an ear shattering scream, the girl picked up her Nidoran and sprinted in the direction she had come from. Ash slowly put down his hand, staring after the girl in utter confusion.

"…Was it something I said?"

* * *

And done! And so the Pallet Pokécare Center is open for business! Now all Ash needs to do is to get himself a customer…and not scare that customer off…

It's a bit longer than I had planned. But I wanted to get this out of the way so we can really get into things starting next chapter. What more misadventures await our eager young daycare owner? We shall see soon enough! I'm trying to make very few references to the Kalos series, since that series only just started. Also, you can definitely expect some appearances by familiar faces here and there. And you can also expect a couple of OCs to become part of the story later on, just to help Ash. Because let's face it…The boy can only handle a daycare on his own for so long.

Oh, and by the way, this is how the daycare looks like. I don't know if I'll describe it in story later, but I might as well talk about it here.

Like I said in story, the place is a bit smaller than Oak's lab. When you first see it, there's a mailbox beside the road and a stone path leading to the front door. Above the front door is a large and colorful sign that reads "Pallet Pokécare Center", along with a picture of a smiling Pikachu, the same picture Ash has sewn onto his apron. The outside of the building is painted in red and gold, and the place is surrounded by a white fence.

When you go inside, the room has a couple couches and potted plants. There's a counter, much like you'd see at a doctor's office, opposite the door. Next to the counter, against the wall, is the Pokémon Transfer machine (real name I don't know). On the counter are a register and a computer that is used for signing in guests. On the wall is a framed picture of the building inspection certificate as well as a certificate saying Ash is licensed to run the place and another plaque saying the occupancy limit of the building. As said in the story, the door behind the counter leads to the kitchen, where all the food is stored of course. While Ash's cooking skills still lave much to be desired, Brock, Cilan, and Serena have helped to at least do a decent job at making food for Pokémon. There are two doors to the right. One leads to the nursery, which is set up a lot like how you'd expect a room at a daycare center for little kids to be set up. There're toys and a sleeping area and other stuff. The other leads to the Egg room, where you keep Pokémon Eggs, of course. There are two doors to the left. One leads to a larger room where some of the bigger Pokémon can sleep. The other door leads to the backyard. The backyard is quite a large area, with flowers and trees of varying types planted here and there. Some of those trees are berry trees. There's a pool with different sections for different depths. There are play equipment set up all around. This is also where the big Pokémon that can't fit inside the center can sleep, though there is special equipment in those cases, which are also used in case of bad weather, although if there is really bad weather that no one should be out in, the rule is that large Pokémon will have to stay in Pokéballs or the center cannot care for them.

Back inside, there's a staircase to the left of the counter. Upstairs is the sick bay, where all the medicine is stored and where Pokémon can be treated. Brock and several Nurse Joys have given Ash a good amount of training in caring for sick/injured Pokémon. Ash also has years of experience regarding injuries. The sick bay makes up most of the floor. Other than that, there is Ash and Pikachu's room. It's a decently sized room, with its own bathroom. It has a safe for keeping money at the end of the day. The bed is comfy. Ash keeps a lot of the stuff he's won and collected over the years in the room. There's a desk for him to do a lot of his work in the books and on the computer (something that Gary and Misty spent a good year working with him on). It has a TV. It's a pretty nice room.

Well, that should be all. Please read and review everyone!


	2. A Series Of Unfortunate Circumstances

Hello! We're back for another adventure/misadventure with Ash as he's trying to get his daycare center running! Will Ash manage to get himself a customer today? Or will there be yet another troublesome hurdle in our young hero's path to fulfilling his dream?

Sorry about that, guys. I was channeling my inner narrator for that part. But seriously, what lies in store for Ash? Well, you guys have to read on to find out, don't you? To be honest, this part was also supposed to be a part of yesterday's chapter. But I decided to make a separate thing with it.

Unfortunately, I don't know when I'll be able to update after today. I have a lot of final related stuff for college I need to get ready for, and I'll have guests this weekend so I can't spend the good few hours I need to use to write a chapter…Oh well, I'll find a way somehow.

Disclaimer: Pokémon is not and never shall be mine to own. I only own the occasional OC that appears over the course of this story.

* * *

A ten year old girl adjusted the green headband, which matched her eyes, that sat atop her wavy brown hair as she walked down the empty road. Walking beside her was her female Nidoran who she had known her whole life, an adorable red ribbon tied around the Pokémon's neck. The girl, named Charlotte, and her Nidoran, Posy, had set out just a couple days earlier from the girl's home in Pewter City to begin Charlotte's Pokémon journey.

Charlotte had high hopes for making it through the Gyms and taking on the League Tournament, with Posy and the Pokémon she would catch in the future by her side.

"We'll make it to the top, won't we, Posy?" Charlotte told her partner as they made their way to Pallet Town to stay for the night and also to obtain a Pokédex from the esteemed Professor Oak.

The Nidoran jumped and chirped in agreement, wanting to help her beloved trainer on their road to being Champions.

"Hi there!"

Charlotte and Posy both looked in the direction the cheerful voice had come from. The sight before them caused the pair to stop dead in their tracks.

There was a man wearing a strange thing around his head, holding a hammer and waving at them. The man and the hammer were covered in something red. Charlotte noticed that, to the side of the road, lay several Pokémon, none of whom were moving…And some of whom were covered in suspicious stains.

_Oh no…_Charlotte thought. _This is…This is…He's a-_

"GYAAAAA!" Charlotte shrieked, scooping up Posy and shooting off in the direction she had come from, far away from that monster.

Charlotte kept running as fast as she could, breathing heavily and clutching Posy tightly against her chest. She didn't dare to look over her shoulder, terrified of what might happen is she saw that monster chasing after her with that hammer.

"What do…we do, Posy?" Charlotte asked, her voice coming out in gasps, "That man…those poor Pokémon…This is…horrifying!"

Posy started shaking in Charlotte arms, causing the young trainer to hold her Pokémon even closer to ease the poor thing's fears.

Suddenly, Charlotte noticed a pair of headlights down the road, coming straight for her. As the headlights, which belonged to a motorcycle, came closer, she noticed the greenish-blue hair color of the motorcycle rider…That rider was…

"Officer Jenny!" the ten year old yelled, running even faster, if that were even possible, to meet up with the police officer.

Officer Jenny stopped her bike as Charlotte and Posy, both practically in tears, made their way towards the officer.

"It's getting late," Jenny told the pair when they stopped in front of her, Charlotte gasping for air and sweating profusely, "You guys should find a place to stay."

The second Charlotte managed to catch her breath, she started to explain about the man and those poor Pokémon, though Charlotte figure that, based on Jenny's face, she wasn't making much sense.

"Let me see if I got this," Jenny said after a moment, "You say there's a man who attacked a bunch of Pokémon?"

"Yes!" Charlotte replied, both she and Posy nodding vigorously, "Just down the road at the edge of Pallet Town. Please, you gotta get him!"

"…Okay…"

Jenny still looked uncertain as she drove off in the direction Charlotte had run from. As soon as Jenny went out of sight, Charlotte fell to her knees, Posy jumping out of her arms and landing right beside her.

"That was a close one, Posy…"

Charlotte stood up after a moment, brushing the dirt off her white shorts and black shirt. She and her Nidoran stayed put, wanting to know for sure that Officer Jenny had caught that monster. After a few minutes, the pair saw the headlights of Jenny's motorcycle coming towards them.

"W-where's that guy?" Charlotte asked once Jenny stopped by her and Posy.

"Don't worry yourselves," Jenny chuckled, "It was just a little misunderstanding, that's all."

"A misunderstanding!" Charlotte repeated in disbelief.

Jenny was about to explain when she got a call over her radio about a robbery in a nearby town. Charlotte and Posy could only watch as Jenny rode off after ordering the pair to find a place to stay for the night.

"There's no way that was a misunderstanding," Charlotte muttered, Posy chirping her agreement. The two looked back in the direction Pallet Town lay in, "…I think we'll head back to Kester Town for tonight, Posy…"

* * *

The morning after getting the all clear from the building inspector, Ash was using a towel to wipe the wooden plaque that was affixed to the outside wall right next to the front door, shivering from the unusually cold breeze blowing through town. The plaque explained the hourly rates for Eggs (350 Pokédollars), baby Pokémon (400), large Pokémon that were too big for the inside of the center (250), other Pokémon that didn't fit the other three categories (100), and that special conditions were to be negotiated with the owner, as well as showing that the center was open from eight in the morning to ten at night on all days.

When Ash went back inside, he saw Pikachu using a towel to wipe down the Pokémon Transfer machine. Ash followed the Pokémon's lead and cleaned up the video phone that was fixed to the wall near the door to the Egg room.

"Alright, buddy, get in position," Ash said, checking the clock on the wall. As Pikachu jumped onto the counter, Ash went to the door and turned the sign on the door window from "Closed" to "Open" before making his way behind the counter, "We're open!"

"Pikachu!" the Electric Mouse cried excitedly.

Ash twiddled his thumbs, occasionally hopping from excitement as the minutes ticked by. Pikachu passed the time by sitting on the chair behind the counter and redoing the ribbon of Ash's apron, as he had seen his trainer's mother do the day before, so that it was neat and proper.

Occasionally, the pair would look through the window by the front door and spot a trainer or two strolling by. Ash and Pikachu would sigh when those trainers would either walk by the daycare without a second glance or pause to give the center a curious look before continuing on their way.

As nine o' clock came and went, and no trainer had come to the daycare, Ash took a seat on his chair and placed his chin on the counter. Pikachu fiddled with the buttons of the register, making the device ring and causing the drawer to shoot out over and over.

Then, at ten on the dot, the front door opened, causing the bell attached on top to ring. Pikachu hopped onto the counter and Ash jumped to his feet, eyes shining excitedly as, finally, someone stepped in.

"Welcome to the Pallet Pokécare Center! How may I-? …Oh…"

Ash's shoulders drooped and Pikachu let out a moan of disappointment as they saw that the man entering the center was simply the mailman, Mr. Carrier, and not a potential customer.

"Well, don't sound too excited to see me," Mr. Carrier said sarcastically, placing a couple large boxes and a bunch of letters on the counter, "These boxes were too big for your mailbox, so I thought I'd bring them inside with the rest of your letters."

"Thanks," Ash sighed as he opened the two boxes.

One box contained several copies of the standard form all trainers had to fill when dropping off a Pokémon/Egg at a daycare. The second box contained just as many copies of a form that trainers who were leaving a Pokémon that was too big for the daycare building had to fill out.

"You don't sound too chipper, Mr. Ketchum," Mr. Carrier noted as Ash put away the forms in compartments under the counter.

"No one's come to the center yet," Ash explained as he opened up the other letters. The Champion smiled as he saw that they were congratulatory letters and cards from several of his friends, "I want my first customer already…"

"Well, how have you been advertising?" Mr. Carrier asked.

"Advertising?"

"Yeah, I mean, maybe you guys need to step up your advertising game."

Ash and Pikachu both stared at the mailman silently. Mr. Carrier watched as realization washed over trainer and Pokémon simultaneously and the two stared at each other, laughing nervously.

"We forgot to do something important, didn't we, Pikachu?"

"Pika-pika…"

Ash patted the pockets of his apron and jeans, making sure his wallet, license, and other important belongings were in place. He jumped over the counter and led Mr. Carrier out the front door, Pikachu close behind. Ash switched the sign to "Closed" and locked the door behind him.

"Well, let's take care of that advertising stuff now," Ash said as he put the keys in the pocket of his apron. He crossed his arms in front of him and thought hard, "Hmm…If I remember, there's supposed to an advertising place in…What was that place called?"

"Kester Town?" Mr. Carrier suggested, pointing down the road in the direction leading away from Pallet, "It's the closest town with an advertising agency."

"Yeah! Thanks!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu hopped onto his trainer's shoulder and the pair took off towards Kester Town.

* * *

"Thank you for your patience, Mr. Ketchum," Mr. Board, the owner of the advertising agency, said.

When Ash had arrived at the agency and explained that he needed his daycare advertised, Mr. Board had insisted that several pictures be taken of the Champion first. The man had then disappeared with those photos, not listening to what Ash said, before finally coming back a couple hours later.

"Why'd you take pictures of me?" Ash asked, Pikachu sitting on his lap and also grumbling at the man.

"So that we could create some fabulous examples that I'm sure you will love!" Mr. Board answered in a musical tone as he handed Ash a stack of different advertisement posters.

Ash couldn't help but cringe at how he looked in the many posters. All the posters seemed to pay more focus to Ash himself rather than the daycare.

"Look…" Ash groaned, "I want people to come to the daycare _for_ the daycare, not because of me."

Ash pointed at the Pikachu symbol on his apron.

"This is my daycare's symbol. Can you make something up based on that? And don't include me in it."

Mr. Board let out a disappointed sigh before assuring Ash that he'd whip something up but that Ash would have to return the next day. Mr. Board also insisted that Ash take the other advertisements with him.

"No way are we using these," Ash mumbled as he and Pikachu made their way back to the daycare. Ash flipped through the advertisements and came across one that was particularly annoying, "I mean, look at this one!"

This advertisement was designed like a wanted poster, with a black and white photo of Ash in the center. Above the picture was the word "WANTED!" Below the photo were the words "ASH KETCHUM! Crime: Excellent Pokémon care at good prices!" Pikachu started laughing at the poster, particularly at the unflattering picture of his trainer, only stopping when Ash gave the Pokémon a look.

"This one's plain stupid," Ash said, ripping the poster in half. Suddenly, the wind blew strongly, one half of the torn poster slipping from Ash's hand and blowing out of reach and out of sight, "Oops…I hope we don't get in trouble for littering…"

* * *

Back in Kester Town, Charlotte and Posy, after a long day of training in the fields near the town, headed back to the inn they were staying in after noticing the dark rain clouds rolling in.

"Man, I really wanted to get that Pokédex!" Charlotte complained. She shivered as the wind blew, glad she remembered to put on her orange cardigan but wishing she had a pair of jeans, "But what if we run into that man again? I don't care what Officer Jenny says, I know what I saw!"

Charlotte looked down when she felt Posy rub against her leg. Posy let out a series of chirps and jumped a couple times. Charlotte giggled at her partner.

"I know you'll protect me, Posy."

The two paused when they saw a torn piece of paper float down and land a couple feet away. Posy went over and checked out the paper. Charlotte saw the Nidoran jump in shock before grabbing the paper in her mouth and bringing it to Charlotte.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked as she checked out the paper. She nearly dropped it in surprise, "No way!"

There, clear as day, was a picture of that same man from the night before. And right above his picture was the word "WANTED!"

"I k-k-knew it," Charlotte stuttered, "I knew h-h-he was no good!"

Trainer and Pokémon stared off in the direction Pallet Town was in. Charlotte gulped, wondering what she should do. After all, that man had somehow convinced Officer Jenny that nothing was wrong. And he looked so scary. And what was Charlotte going to do with only Posy by her side?

But when Charlotte remembered the sight of that pile of Pokémon, she took a deep breath and furrowed her eyebrows.

"We have to do it…"

* * *

"Why are we doing this?"

Charlotte trembled as she and Posy hid behind a tree near the place they had seen that man the night before. There was no guarantee that they would see that man in this place again. But it was the only lead that Charlotte had.

"We have to do it, Posy," Charlotte swore, clutching her fist tightly to give herself more confidence, "To make sure no other Pokémon or human suffers."

Just as her Nidoran chirped, as determined as Charlotte was, the rain came pouring down…_hard_…

Charlotte let out a gasp as she became thoroughly soaked within seconds. She spit some rainwater out of her mouth and stomped her foot.

"We're trying to catch a murderer here…" she growled.

Just then, Charlotte heard the sound of a door opening and closing. She turned back to the building she had been keeping an eye on and saw a figure standing by the door of the building, holding an umbrella. Charlotte squinted, trying to make out the figure through the heavy rain.

"_It's him_!" she hissed to Posy, recognizing that face from the previous night, "_That's the_-"

Charlotte was cut off by a low roll of thunder. She glanced down at Posy, who had gone rigid from the noise. Posy had an intense fear of thunder for as long as Charlotte could remember. The ten year old considered ending the little capture mission right there and trying to sneak away with Posy back to Kester Town. But, before Charlotte could do anything, an intense clap of thunder boomed.

"Posy! Wait!" Charlotte shouted as Posy let out a cry of fright and darted into the forest.

"Hey!"

Charlotte's head snapped to the side at the sound of that very familiar voice. The man had spotted her, obviously hearing her shout, and was walking in her direction. Charlotte ran into the forest, both to escape the man and try to find her beloved Nidoran.

* * *

"Wait up!" Ash yelled as the girl ran into the forest.

That was definitely the girl from the night before. The girl who had run away screaming with her Nidoran. The girl who Officer Jenny had said thought he was a Pokémon murderer.

"She shouldn't be in the forest in this weather," Ash said to himself, running back to front door of the daycare, "Pikachu!"

The Pokémon ran towards his trainer and jumped onto his shoulder. Ash closed the door behind him and ran into the forest.

"Can you see her, buddy?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu searched for the girl.

Pikachu shook his head as he turned his head this way and that, his ears twitching. Ash dodged a couple falling branches and nearly slipped on some wet ground. This forest was not the place to be during such a heavy rainstorm.

"Especially a thunderstorm," Ash murmured as lightning flashed across the sky.

"Pika-pi!"

Ash followed where Pikachu was pointing and saw a female Nidoran cowering beneath a bush. He saw a red ribbon tied around the Pokémon's neck.

"That girl's Nidoran…" Ash slowly approached the bush and crouched down before it, "Hey…"

The Nidoran opened her eyes and looked at Ash. The Pokémon flinched and let out a warning growl.

"It's okay," Ash said in a gentle voice, smiling softly and showing that he had nothing in his hands, "I won't hurt you. You must be scared, right?"

Pikachu jumped to the ground and also tried to coax the Nidoran out from under the bush.

"C'mon…I'll take you over to my daycare. It's pretty warm in there. And then I'll go get your trainer for you…"

Nidoran seemed unconvinced by Ash's words. Without warning, the Poison type let loose a Poison Sting attack that hit Ash directly. Ash winced as the attack hit him…It seemed that this Nidoran's poison was rather potent, as Ash was already starting to feel a little ill.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled, standing defensively in front of Ash.

"Pikachu, don't," Ash ordered. He kept smiling as he reached a hand out to the Nidoran, "See? No one's gonna hurt you, Nido-"

"Get away from Posy!"

"What?" was all Ash could say as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his neck from behind.

It was the girl from before, currently holding him tightly with one arm and hitting him with the other.

"Stop that!" Ash shouted, though the girl didn't listen, "Ow! Hold on a sec, I just-Ow!"

The Nidoran used her trainer's attack as a signal to launch her own attack. The Pokémon rammed Ash and then clamped down on his hand.

Ash let out a cry as he felt the teeth break through his skin. He also started to feel incredibly woozy. And he knew just why too.

Nidoran's Poison Point ability.

Ash gritted his teeth, knowing that he'd probably collapse from the poison soon. He wanted to make sure the girl and her Nidoran were safely out of the forest before that. Figuring that neither of them would listen to reason, Ash suddenly stood up. This took the girl off guard long enough for Ash to reach back and grab her so that he could carry her under his arm. He didn't bother to grab the Nidoran, who was still chomping on his hand. He knew that so long as he had a tight grip on her trainer, the Nidoran would stick around.

"Let me go!" the girl screamed, flailing her limbs.

"I'm not gonna do anything," Ash tried to tell her, Pikachu watching him worriedly as he kept swaying as they made their way out of the forest.

"Let go of me and Posy!"

"Would you listen?"

The group of four managed to make it onto the road, the girl still yelling and the Nidoran, who the girl kept calling Posy, keeping a tight grip on Ash's hand all the while. The girl slipped from Ash's grasp, causing Posy to finally release him and go over to her trainer. Before Ash could say anything to the pair, the poison finally got to him and he fell to the ground, the girl letting out a yell of shock.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried anxiously as Ash lay on the ground with his eyes closed.

Ash felt too sick to open his mouth and comfort his partner, who was gently nuzzling his face. Ash heard a rumbling of a motorcycle coming closer and closer before stopping near him. He forced his eyes open and saw a very familiar face atop the motorcycle.

"Officer Jenny!" the girl exclaimed, "This man…"

"Isn't this…Champion Ash?" Jenny wondered.

As Ash's consciousness faded and he felt a pair of hands on him, he heard the girl speak once more.

"Champion?"

* * *

The first thing Ash noticed when he woke up was that he was warm…not sickly warm, but a comfy warm. Ash slowly opened his eyes and turned his head.

He let out a sigh when he recognized his bedroom. Ash tried to sit up, only to notice a weight on his stomach.

Pikachu and the girl's Nidoran, Posy, were both fast asleep on top of Ash. The trainer smiled and pet Pikachu's head slowly. This action woke up the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu exclaimed happily as he nuzzled Ash's face.

"Sorry I worried you, Pikachu," Ash apologized as he pet his partner.

This ended up waking Posy, who stared at the scene a little apprehensively. Ash noticed this and gave the Poison type a smile.

"You're alright, aren't you?" he asked. Ash made a move to get up, only to be stopped by a sharp pain shooting through his other hand. The hand was heavily bandaged. Ash saw Posy staring at it guiltily, "Hey, it's fine. You were just worried about your trainer. And I've gone through _way_ worse over the years..."

Ash used his good hand to pet the Nidoran's head. Posy let out a cheerful cry, licking the trainer's hand.

"Nice to see you awake, Mr. Ketchum."

Ash looked to the doorway of his room, where Officer Jenny, Pallet Town's local doctor, Dr. Wright, and the young girl stood. The doctor made his way over to Ash and did a quick check up.

"You gave us a bit of a scare last night, Ash. We took care of most of the poison then," Dr. Wright explained, retrieving a cup and vial from the bedside table, "But it'd be best if you take one more dose of the medicine to make sure you're good."

Ash took the cup full of purple liquid and gulped. He shuddered from the foul taste, glad that he had been unconscious when it was given to him the night before.

"As for your hand," Dr. Wright continued, "Well, it was a rather deep bite wound. You should take it easy with that hand for the next couple days, but it should heal nicely. I expect you in my office in two days so I can check on it."

"Thanks, Dr. Wright," Ash said before looking over at Pikachu and Posy. He specifically directed his next few words at Posy, "See? Nothing too bad."

"Umm…Mr. Ketchum? the girl started in a small voice.

"Call me Ash," he told her, "All this 'Mr. Ketchum' stuff is making me feel old…I'm only twenty…"

"I'm Charlotte and that's my Nidoran, Posy…" Charlotte bowed, "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry! This is my fault! I was such an idiot!"

"Well, part of the blame is mine…I should've explained things to you better," Jenny sighed before saying strictly, "But you're right. This was incredibly foolish. What if Mr. Ketchum _was_ a criminal? What were you _thinking_ confronting him by yourself?"

"Hey now, don't be too hard on her. It wasn't that bad," Ash said when he saw Charlotte's expression, remembering all the stupidly reckless things he himself had done at her age. He flinched at the sharp gaze Jenny directed at him, "I mean, yeah, it was stupid…But she did it because she was worried I might hurt someone, right?"

Charlotte smiled shyly at him, seemingly grateful that he wasn't mad about the major misunderstanding.

"Oh man," Ash groaned when he saw the time on his bedside clock, "I have to go check on those advertisements I ordered. If they're good, I'll probably get a couple boxes worth of stuff…"

"And how do you think you'll carry those boxes with only one arm?" Dr. Wright asked.

"I can go with him," Charlotte suggested, "It's the least I can do after everything…Right, Posy?"

* * *

"And here you go, Mr. Ketchum!" Mr. Board said as he showed Ash, Pikachu, Charlotte, and Posy the examples of the advertisements.

The four smiled excitedly as they looked over the posters, pamphlets, and business cards. Ash was glad that his face was nowhere in sight on the advertisements. Instead, there was a picture of his daycare logo, along with contact information, his business hours, prices, and some phrases that encouraged people to use his services.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Ash exclaimed, "Alright, I'll take them!"

After paying for a couple boxes worth of the cards, pamphlets, and posters, and getting Mr. Board to agree to running an ad in the paper, the group of four headed back to the daycare, Ash carrying one box with his good arm while Charlotte carried the other, Pikachu and Posy running around and playing along the way.

"So, Charlotte, what're you planning to do after we drop this stuff off?" Ash asked.

"Well, I want to get a Pokédex from Professor Oak," Charlotte replied, reaching into the pocket of her shorts and pulling out a badge case, "I'm gonna take on the Gym Leaders and become a Champion! I'll win with Posy and all the other Pokémon I catch by my side."

"Good luck with that," Ash said, recalling that he was just like that when he was her age, "It's a tough road, and a long one, but it's a lot of fun."

"Which reminds me…" Charlotte began in a curious tone, "You _are_ a Champion. What made you want to run a daycare?"

"Well…You'd be surprised what a little inspiration can do…"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at the vague answer but didn't question it further.

"By the way," Ash started enthusiastically, "If you plan on catching lots of Pokémon, you can always drop a couple off at my daycare."

"Sorry, but I don't plan on catching too many. And I want to raise the ones I catch by myself."

"It was worth a shot…"

* * *

Done! And so, after clearing up one major misunderstanding, Ash and Charlotte are now on friendly terms. However, the young Champion has still yet to find himself a customer. But Ash has managed to get himself a nice amount of advertisements that could possibly help. Will our hero soon be able to get his first customer? Stay tuned to find out.

I'm really having fun with acting as a narrator here. But seriously, will Ash's luck be turning around soon? Or does he have a few more disasters ahead? You have to keep reading to find out! Also, expect dear Charlotte and Posy to make reappearances sometime in the future. Anyways, please keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Welcome To The First Customer!

Hi again! We find ourselves back at the daycare, where our young Champion, Ash Ketchum, is anxiously awaiting his first customer. The young man, still nursing the wound on his hand that he had obtained from Posy the Nidoran a couple days before, has yet to have any luck with his business, despite all those advertisements he had sent out. But perhaps a phone call from an old friend will finally get Ash's business going.

You know, I have half a mind to start all chapters with this whole narrator business. After all, I am trying to give this series somewhat of an anime feel to it. It's kind of fun pretending to be a narrator.

I found some time to write this, since the guests I have went with my folks to a wedding. So…Will Ash finally get his first customer? And who is this old friend that's gonna maybe help him? Well, read on to find out!

Disclaimer: The one known as WillowBlueJay17 claims no ownership of anything to do with the Pokémon franchise except the OCs that appear over the course of this story.

* * *

As Ash sat behind the counter, he adjusted the small display case, filled with copies of the pamphlets and business cards he had picked up the day before yesterday, that sat beside the register. Pikachu was sitting on the other end of the counter, which was directly under an air vent, enjoying the cool air flowing down onto him.

Once again, business was nonexistent at the Pallet Pokécare Center.

Ash had sent other copies of the pamphlets, cards, and posters to friends all over Kanto, who had agreed to distribute them. He had placed the remaining copies in the display case of the bulletin board that one could find in the center of Pallet Town. And he himself had seen the ad for the daycare in yesterday's copy of the paper when he had gone to Dr. Wright's to get the bite wound on his hand, which still felt pretty painful but was healing well, checked out.

"Is it supposed to take this long to get one customer?" Ash asked no one in particular as he scratched at the bandage wrapped around his hand.

"Pika-pika…" Pikachu responded, feeling content beneath the air vent.

When Ash started to consider joining his Pokémon in relaxing under the vent, the video phone against the wall started to ring. Ash practically ran over to pick up the phone and turn on the screen, hoping that it was a customer calling.

"Oh, it's just Gary…" he sighed when his old friend/former rival's face popped up on the screen.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Ash," Gary Oak responded to the lackluster greeting.

"Sorry, Gary…How's your research project in Kalos going?"

While Gary started to explain about the work he was doing, Ash was only partially paying attention. The rest of his thoughts went back to the memory of when he had first told Gary that he was going to open a daycare.

* * *

_At the Ketchum residence, the video phone was ringing loudly._

"_Ash, dear, could you pick that up?" Mrs. Ketchum asked._

"_Got it!" sixteen year old Ash Ketchum called back as he picked up the phone, "Huh? Hey, Gary!"_

"_What's up?" Gary greeted with a grin, "I heard Mr. Champion had come back to Kanto. Gramps said you told everyone some big news, but he wouldn't tell me what."_

"_That's cause I wanted to see your face when I told you myself," Ash said, trying to fight back a smile as he imagined how Gary would react to the news, "And I didn't wanna wait until you got back from Unova in a couple months."_

"_Alright then, what's so important that you couldn't wait to share the news?"_

"_I've decided…to start a business," Ash said in a casual tone._

_Gary raised an eyebrow at that, the sentence catching his attention. Gary leaned in a little closer to his side of the video screen, picking up a cup._

"_Oh?" he started, "Never thought I'd see the day when you'd consider running a business. So, what're you planning, Ashy boy?_

"_Well…" Ash waited until Gary had put the cup to his lips and had taken a mouthful of the liquid, "I'm opening a Pokémon daycare!"_

_Ash started laughing when Gary suddenly spit out brown liquid, most likely coffee, all over the video screen, blocking him from Ash's sight. Ash could hear the researcher coughing and moving around stuff on his end. After a few seconds, Gary wiped the screen with a handful of napkins, staring at Ash with a mixture of disbelief and concern._

"_A daycare…" Gary repeated, trying to wipe some coffee stains off his white lab coat, dark blue shirt, and black jeans, "You want to open a Pokémon daycare."_

"_You got it!" Ash chirped._

"_A daycare. __**You**__?" _

"_Yup!"_

"…_**Seriously**__…?"_

"_I don't know why it's so hard to believe," Ash mumbled, remembering getting similar reactions from a few others._

_Gary stared at Ash in silence for a few more moments before suddenly walking off screen. Ash waited, curious as he heard Gary moving stuff around. After a minute, Gary walked back across the screen dragging a suitcase behind him._

"_Hey, what're you doing?" Ash asked as he watched Gary throwing things randomly into the suitcase._

"_What do you think?" Gary answered, "I'm packing up and I'm booking a flight for Kanto as soon as possible."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_To find out what disease you have that's making you think about running a daycare."_

"_Hey!"_

* * *

"And you're definitely not listening to me…"

Ash was snapped out of his thoughts by Gary's sentence. He saw his old friend staring at him with a smirk.

"No, I was paying attention," Ash replied, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Well, considering I spent the past five minutes recapping the _Timegate Traveler_ movie series without you mentioning anything, I'd say you weren't," Gary retorted, causing Ash to scowl, "Plus, you were smiling like a moron. What's the matter, daycare not going well?"

"It's not going at all! It's been days and I still haven't gotten one customer…Not even after all those ads…

Gary looked thoughtful as Ash continued to mumble about his bad luck so far.

"Hey, Ash…" Gary began slowly, an idea coming to him.

"I had to finish building this place on my own," Ash went on, unaware Gary had spoken, "I got mistaken for a murderer, got poisoned, and nearly had my hand bitten off."

"Listen, Ash, I think I-"

"My monthly Champion's salary isn't gonna be enough to keep paying for the building and the land. Plus, I still need to pay off a bunch of the equipment…How am I supposed to run a daycare if I lose this place and have to move back in with Mom?"

"Ash…"

"Although I'd be able to eat Mom's cooking all the time again. Nothing I make is ever as good as-"

"ASH!" Gary shouted, causing the Champion to jump.

"No need to shout," he muttered.

"Ash, I think…I might be able to get you a customer," Gary said, "She's someone I know in Saffron."

Ash stared at Gary blankly before practically pressing his face against the video screen, his eyes wide and a giant smile on his face.

"You'll get me a customer?" Ash asked gleefully.

"Well, the best way to advertise is through word of mouth," Gary replied with a chuckle at his friend's excitement, "Especially if the mouth belongs to someone who's well known. I'll make the call and see if I can convince her…She's been calling and complaining for a while about that…"

Ash was puzzled as Gary mumbled to himself about stuff Ash didn't get. Gary then looked at the screen and gave Ash a thumbs up.

"Just stay put, Ashy boy…I'll get that business of yours going."

* * *

As it drew closer and closer to one o' clock, Ash was beginning to wonder if Gary had been pulling his leg about getting a customer. Though Ash dismissed that idea quickly enough, knowing that the two of them were long past pulling stunts like that on each other.

In order to pass the time by, Ash and Pikachu were playing rock-paper-scissors…Although, Pikachu's rather small fingers made the game much harder than it was supposed to be.

"Pikachu, I know you switched to paper!" Ash exclaimed, holding his own hand in a fist to symbolize rock. Pikachu shook his head, "C'mon, you were totally holding out scissors before!"

While the two argued, neither heard the door open or the bell above it ring. A figure entered the daycare and approached the counter.

"Ahem," the figure coughed.

Ash and Pikachu were totally oblivious, still very concentrated on their game.

"See!" Ash shouted, "You changed it again!"

"Pika!" Pikachu responded angrily.

"You know what you did! Alright, let's do best twenty out of-"

"_A-HEM!"_

Both trainer and Pokémon heard the figure this time and turned. The pair nearly fell backwards in surprise at the figure's presence.

The person was an old woman, dressed rather elegantly. Her appearance, from the fancy hat that sat atop her white hair to her designer shoes, gave off the impression that this woman had plenty of money to spend.

"When did you get here?" Ash asked under his breath before brushing off his clothes and straightening himself, "Can I help you?"

"I was told that this was a Pokémon daycare," the woman said.

Ash and Pikachu exchanged eager looks before facing the woman, their arms stretched out wide and broad grins on their faces.

"Welcome to the Pallet Pokécare Center!" Ash exclaimed, Pikachu saying the same in his own language, "You're our very first customer, so we're especially glad to meet you!"

"First customer?" the woman repeated, "I wasn't told that this was a new establishment."

Ash bit his lip, wondering if he had already gone and screwed things up. But, to his relief, the woman reached into her purse and pulled out a Pokéball that was encrusted with sapphires. Ash couldn't help but let out a low whistle at the sight of the ball, while Pikachu stared in awe.

"No matter," the woman sighed, though Ash still heard a bit of disappointment in her voice, "Young Mr. Oak spoke rather highly of you. Considering that I've been funding his research in Kalos for the past year, I trust the boy's judgment."

The woman released the Pokémon from its ball, Ash and Pikachu waiting eagerly to see what it would be.

"Cool!" Ash said, "An Abra!"

The rather rare and difficult to catch Psychic type yawned as it sat on the counter before looking around. Ash, his eyes still glued to the first Pokémon that would be under his care, reached under the counter and grabbed the form that trainers needed to fill out, attaching it to a clipboard.

"Please fill out the form, ma'am," Ash fished a pen out of one of his apron pockets and handed it to the woman, "I'll start getting your Abra all registered."

"It's my little grandson's Abby-poo," the woman corrected as Ash turned on his computer and started typing away. Ash held back a snicker at the nickname, while Pikachu went up to the Abra, eyeing it curiously, "Although it is registered to me since the boy is underage. It was recently hatched. Its parents are very finely bred."

"Wow, your grandson's lucky to have such a rare Pokémon," Ash smiled as he checked off that it was a baby Pokémon.

"'Lucky'?" the woman huffed, "I wouldn't say that. I have never seen quite a misbehaved Pokémon as this one."

Ash looked over at said Pokémon in surprise. It was sitting patiently on the counter…Actually, it looked as though it had dozed off. Pikachu was poking its side, but the Pokémon wasn't responding. The woman handed the clipboard back to Ash, who used the information to fill in the rest of the computer forms.

"Well, Mrs.…Armistead," Ash read off the written form, typing in the last bits of information on the computer, "Since it's a baby, the rate is 400 Pokédollars an hour. Are there any special conditions that I need to take care of? Keep in mind that those will cost extra."

"I thought you'd never ask," Mrs. Armistead stated, pulling out a list from her purse and handing it to Ash.

As Ash went over the list, Pikachu continuously poking the sleeping Abra in the background, he started to sweat and feel more and more nervous.

"Umm…" Ash began with a cough, "This is some pretty expensive stuff. Especially these berries…I only have Oran, Sitrus, Lum, Chesto, Cheri, Pecha, Rawst, and Aspear trees growing here. I guess I can find this stuff in the town markets but…"

"Just keep track of the amount and I'll pay you back when I come to pick up Abby-poo tomorrow at four," Mrs. Armistead interrupted, waving her hand, "I'll even add some interest for your trouble."

After negotiating how much the interest would be, Ash finished up the form. He checked to make sure everything on the form was filled in, including the necessary signatures. He also asked for Mrs. Armistead's identification so that he could verify that he wasn't dealing with an imposter. Once everything was in order, he took out a stamp from his apron pocket and marked the pages of the form.

"Pikachu," Ash called, detaching the form from the clipboard and holding it out.

Pikachu finally stopped trying to get the Abra awake and grabbed the form from his trainer, scurrying off upstairs to put the form away in Ash's room. The desk in the room had labeled drawers for things like registration forms, finances, trainer information, and other things. Ash, meanwhile, turned the computer screen towards Mrs. Armistead and held out a stylus.

"Please sign here as well."

"I must say," Mrs. Armistead began as she signed on the touchscreen where indicated, "You at least appear to be organized, young man."

"Thank you," Ash replied.

He didn't add that the only reason he was as organized as he was concerning the Pokémon and trainer files was because the teacher in charge of the class on daycare related forms, codes, files, and the like was the scariest man alive. Ash still had the occasional nightmare about that guy and how he enjoyed picking on Ash especially during those four years of studying…But at least he managed to get it through to Ash that, if nothing else, Ash needed to keep all of his forms neat and orderly.

"That's one thing in your favor," Mrs. Armistead added, eyeing the bandage on Ash's hand.

"Oh, this?" Ash raised the hand, wincing when he tried to wiggle the fingers to very little success, "It was an accident. Nothing major."

"It's major when you're the one raising my precious grandson's Abby-poo. I'm already wary enough using a rookie, but no other daycare has managed to get Abby-poo to behave. And Mr. Oak insisted that you would be able to pull off a miracle."

The way Mrs. Armistead said those lines caused quite an uncomfortable silence. Ash tried to concentrate on going over the Abra's information, which he had finished registering into the computer, trying not to acknowledge how Mrs. Armistead was watching him closely.

"Alright, it looks like we're all set," Ash said once Pikachu returned, "We'll make sure to take good care of your Abra."

"Abby-poo."

"Err…Abby-poo."

"You had better take good care of it," Mrs. Armistead told Ash in a warning tone, "And I am hoping you will have it trained properly by the time I pick it up tomorrow, or you do not want to know about the consequences."

Ash and Pikachu could only nod silently as the rather intimidating woman marched out of the daycare. Once they were certain she was far enough away from the center, the pair let out huge sighs of relief. Ash also mentally thanked his daycare management, trainer interaction, and public speech teachers for all their lessons. He even felt thankful towards that demon teacher.

Although now he felt even guiltier that he had spent a good portion of those classes sleeping in the back of the room.

"She didn't even write down what behavior problems we're dealing with," Ash muttered, having seen nothing written in that part of the form that Mrs. Armistead handed, "Then again, I should've asked her about that."

"Pikachu!" the Electric type said, pointing at the Abra.

"Yeah, you're right, buddy," Ash smiled, "We finally have our first guest!"

Ash and Pikachu went up to the still dozing Abra. Pikachu gave it a poke, which woke up the Pokémon. The Abra shook its head and looked at Ash and Pikachu curiously.

"Hi there, Abby-poo," Ash greeted gently, his eye twitching at using that nickname, "My name is Ash, and this is my best friend, Pikachu."

After Pikachu had greeted the baby Pokémon, Ash heard a little growl come from the Abra. He and Pikachu exchanged confused glances.

"Umm…Abby-poo?"

With a slightly louder growl, Abra reached out its arms and pointed them at Ash. The Champion was about to ask what was wrong when, suddenly, he found that he wasn't quite touching the floor anymore.

"Whoa!" Ash yelled, realizing he was floating a couple feet off the ground, "It's using Psychic! But I thought it was still a baby!"

Abra proceeded to make Ash move this way and that, seemingly amused as the young man let out shouts when he was almost smacked into a wall or a plant. Pikachu called out to his trainer worriedly before glaring at the Abra.

"Pikachu!"

Abra paid the Pokémon no mind, continuing to play around with Ash.

"C-c'mon now, Abby-poo," Ash said slowly, "Be a nice Pokémon and put me down."

Abra let out another growl and then Ash found himself being thrown upward…and having the top of his head smack against the ceiling.

"Ow!" he shouted as Abra released its hold on him, causing Ash to fall to the ground, landing on his feet.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried worriedly as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Okay, I get it," Ash groaned, removing his hat to rub his rather sore head, "You don't like 'Abby-poo', so I'll call you Abra."

Abra nodded at that. Ash, after putting his hat back on, put his hands on his hips and stared sternly at the Pokémon, Pikachu giving the Psychic type a similar look.

"But that was a seriously rude way to let me know," Ash scolded, "You could have really hurt me or broken something, Abra!"

Abra shrugged at Ash's words before falling on its back. Ash rushed over to the Pokémon, worried that something was wrong with it.

"It's asleep," Ash moaned, hearing it snore.

Ash and Pikachu both shook their heads, Ash slowly picking up the Abra in his arms and carrying it into the nursery room. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and fluffed up a pillow, placing it in the center of the room. Ash carefully laid the Abra's head on the pillow, Pikachu covering the Pokémon with a cozy blanket.

"Hopefully, that was just a onetime incident," Ash whispered to Pikachu as the two tiptoed out of the nursery, Ash turning off the lights and turning on the large mobile hanging from the ceiling, which played a gentle lullaby and glowed a soft blue as it spun.

Based on the look on Pikachu's face, Ash knew that his partner didn't believe that was the only issue this baby Abra would cause. And, from what Mrs. Armistead had said, Ash didn't believe it either.

* * *

By three o' clock, Ash figured it would be the best time to go to the store and find the expensive stuff on the list of ingredients for Abra's meals. Ash and Pikachu went into the nursery room, knowing they couldn't leave Abra alone at the daycare while they went shopping.

"Hey, Abra," Ash called as he opened the door, "You awake?"

Ash turned off the mobile and turned on the lights, spotting Abra sitting up, staring at one of the shelves. Ash followed the Pokémon's gaze and smiled at what it was staring at.

"You like the leaf hoods, huh?" Ash asked as Pikachu jumped onto the ground. Ash reached up and grabbed one of the bigger hoods, around Abra's size, "My Leavanny made these. You wanna try one on?"

Abra stood up and nodded. Ash knelt down and was about to place the leaf hood on, when the Abra let loose a mischievous chuckle. Within a blink of an eye, the Abra disappeared.

"What?" Ash said, slightly confused. Then, when he realized Abra had indeed vanished, he started to panic, "What? What, what, _what_?"

"Pika-pi!"

Ash turned to Pikachu, who was pointing up at the mobile. Ash looked up and saw, sitting on one of the hanging models of a star and giggling to itself, was the Abra.

"Abra! Get down from there!" Ash commanded.

The Psychic type jumped off the mobile. Ash threw down the leaf hood and stretched up his arm to catch the falling Pokémon…only for it to disappear yet again. Ash scanned the room, spotting the Abra on top of a toy shelf.

"Oh great…Teleport," Ash groaned.

Teleport…The move that was the bane of Ash's existence. Ah, but that's another story for another time.

"Abra, come to Ash now," the trainer told it.

Ash saw Pikachu trying to sneak up on Abra out of the corner of his eye. To give his partner a fighting chance, Ash decided to distract the Abra by talking.

"Abra, I thought you wanted to wear this leaf hood," Ash picked up the leaf hood and held it out, wiggling it, "They're very comfy to wear. And they look cute too."

Pikachu was inching closer and closer but Ash definitely had Abra's attention.

"You know, we were supposed to go out and buy some stuff for your dinner, Abra. Do you want to come along with us, Abra? That sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

Pikachu was just a foot away. The Electric type pounced, only for Abra to teleport at the last second. Thankfully for Ash, Abra teleported right on top of Ash's head. Unfortunately for Pikachu, the miss caused him to dive face first into a pile of toys.

"You alright, Pikachu?" Ash called, petting Abra, who was clutching his head, with his good hand.

"Pika….Pikachu…" came a groan from the toy pile.

Abra wiggled its hands, reaching for the leaf hood Ash was holding. Ash frowned and put the leaf hood back on the shelf.

"Oh no," he said in a strict voice, "You've been bad so you don't get it. I'll let you have a leaf hood _after_ you've shown you can behave."

Abra growled and jumped off Ash's head, landing in front of him. Abra raised his hands and aimed at Ash.

"Not again!" Ash shouted as he felt himself being lifted into the air, "Abra, cut it out!"

Abra just giggled before tossing Ash towards the toy pile. The toy pile that Pikachu had only just climbed out of.

"Pika!" the Pokémon yelled as Ash landed on the pile, taking Pikachu with him.

Once Ash managed to yank the Torchic bobble head that was stabbing him in the back out and sat up, he saw that little Abra sitting atop the shelf with the leaf hoods, wearing one proudly.

* * *

"If you act like that around Mrs. Armistead's grandson, then no wonder she warned me about you."

Ash kept grumbling, along with Pikachu who was riding on his shoulder as usual. They both looked behind them, at the little Abra who was happily wearing a leaf hood and walking right behind them as they made their way towards the center of Pallet Town.

"To think such a cute baby Pokémon could be so devious," Ash sighed, "Almost reminds me of that Teddiursa from back in Johto…"

"Pika-pikachu," Pikachu muttered, his back still sore from dealing with that toy pile twice.

Ash looked back over his shoulder to check on Abra once more…only to notice it wasn't there.

"C'mon, already!" Ash exclaimed, looking this way and that.

Upon hearing a very familiar giggle, Ash looked up at the top of a nearby tree. There was Abra, hanging out on top of the tree and laughing at Ash and Pikachu.

"Abra, no! Get down from there!"

Abra got a devious expression on his face before it proceeded to jump off the top of the tree. Ash panicked and ran forward, moving this way and that to make sure he caught Abra, which he did…with his face.

"Oof!" Ash grunted as the Pokémon collided with his face, sending the three falling back onto the ground.

Abra moved so that it was sitting on Ash's stomach, grabbing Ash's hat and putting it on its own head along the way, jumping a couple times and clapping its hands. Pikachu went up to Abra and began to speak to it angrily for its action.

"That was a terrible thing to do," Ash stated as he sat up. He grabbed his hat back from Abra, returning it to his own head, "Abra, what were you thinking? I keep telling you, you can really hurt someone by doing things like that."

Abra wasn't paying attention, looking away. Ash felt angry and placed his hands on Abra's face, forcing the Pokémon to look at him.

"Listen, Abra!" he pleaded, "You have to stop stuff like that. You could even hurt yourself, you know! I can't always be there to catch you. And you can't rely on Teleport to save you all the time."

When Ash let go of Abra's face, the Pokémon looked down. Ash briefly wondered if he might have sounded a bit too harsh. He got Abra off of him and stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes as Pikachu jumped back on his shoulder.

"Alright, Abra, so you'll be-And it's gone again."

Ash and Pikachu stared blankly as Abra laughed at them from the top of another tree it had teleported to. Ash also noticed that, sitting atop Abra's head, was Ash's hat.

"When did it get that?" Ash asked patting the top of his head. He let out a frustrated noise, "This is the most energetic Abra I've ever seen."

Ash glared at the Pokémon for a minute before coming up with an idea. He gently took Pikachu off his shoulder and placed the Pokémon on the ground.

"Keep an eye on Abra, okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked, "It just likes to cause trouble, so it won't teleport too far away from you."

"Pika?" Pikachu said questioningly as Ash ran off down the road.

"I'm going to get a little help," was all Ash replied.

Ash took one more look at that Abra, giggling away atop the tree, before hurrying down the road to get that special help.

* * *

And done! What does Ash Ketchum have in mind concerning the misbehaving Abra? Who is this helper that he has gone off to get? Will the Abra ever act nicely? And what further mishaps await our young hero as he continues his adventure with his very first daycare guest? Tune in next time to find out!

Honestly, I had planned on adding the ending to this chapter. But I figured it was already long enough so I decided to end it here. Makes me wonder how long the next chapter, whenever that gets released, will be. Oh well, we'll find out soon enough.

Well, no matter what happens, we have Gary Oak to thank for all of this. Keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
